


Two Years

by cнєѕнιяє (Cheshire_Shiki)



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fake Character Death, Friendship/Love, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Shiki/pseuds/c%D0%BD%D1%94%D1%95%D0%BD%CE%B9%D1%8F%D1%94
Summary: It's been two years since Zuko's best friend died, but rumors of a spirit matching her description continue to protect the Earth Nation from the Fire Nation. One day, he'll find the spirit and bring it home. (Currently a one shot, but may develop into a short multi story work).
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Two Years

_ “(Y/n), when I grow up I want to marry you.” Eight year old Prince Zuko claimed as gold eyes watched her fiercely and nervousness bubbled in him. To his horror, the stem of the fire lily he held up to her was snapped in half due to the sheer force of his nervous grip. _

_ Black eyes softened and as excitement took over her features, “I want to marry you too, Zuko, you’re my bestest friend in the entire world.”  _

_ The young prince’s face broke out into a grin and he quickly took her hand, gently placing the broken fire lily into her palm. He was caught off guard by the girl throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug, but in that moment he didn’t seem to mind as he fell to the ground with his best friend on top of him.  _

The memory of what had been a perfect day taunted Zuko as his eyes gazed at the vast ocean. His lips tempted to pull into a smile that seemed to come so easily when (Y/n) was around only to be stopped by the heavy feeling in his chest as he realized those days were gone.

Zuko could remember the last time he saw her. They were 13 years old and (Y/n) was about to leave with her father to take over a coastal village in the Earth Kingdom, an important hub for trade. 

With a grin and a hug, (Y/n) had said,  _ “Don’t worry, Zuko! I’m only wearing my armor so I match my dad, it’s not like I’ll really have to fight. Dad says it’ll be an easy victory!” _

He remembered seeing the gentle breeze ruffling her dark red war dress as she waved to Zuko one last time while she marched with her father to the ports. Bright black eyes and a happy smile, the very image stabbed deep into Zuko’s heart.

A few days later, (Y/n)’s father returned home victorious with his troops...but without (Y/n). He remembered when another soldier made his way to the palace, as a representative of (Y/n)’s father’s campaign. 

_ “May I ask why General Arjun is sending you to deliver the report to my brother?” Uncle Iroh asked gently to the younger man. _

_ “General Arjun is grieving, the minute we docked another soldier escorted him to his home. His daughter was killed during the siege.”  _

Even years after her death, the pain was still fresh as Zuko found his breath catch and the sinking pit in his chest drowned him away from the good memories. Suddenly the ocean felt too vast and too deep, he had to step away from the ledge of the ship.

_ “The general’s daughter was held at knifepoint and the man backed them to the edge of the cliff and jumped.” _

_ “No one could have survived the fall, the troops couldn't even bring the warship close to the cliff because the tide was too strong and there were jagged rocks emerging from the ocean.” _

_ “By the time a smaller boat arrived, no one could even find the two bodies and the water washed away the blood from the rocks.” _

Before the ocean could turn red before his eyes, the gentle hand of his uncle took his shoulder. “Breathe, Zuko.”

“Uncle, why do you think spirits stay in the mortal world?” Zuko asked, disliking the desperate tone of his voice as he turned his back on the ocean and looked to his uncle for answers. 

“Maybe because they feel they have unfinished business before they can properly rest.” Iroh replied.

“Do you think they can rest and go to the spirit world on their own? Or is she trapped here and she needs someone to-”

“Is this about your best friend (Y/n)?” His uncle interrupted.

“You’ve heard the rumors.” Zuko scowled, “A young girl with black hair topped with a bun, wearing a red dress and a gold necklace. I’ve heard she uses fire bending to protect the Earth Kingdom. It  **has** to be her, Uncle, who else could it be?”

“If it’s (Y/n), the spirit is benevolent and she can probably choose to leave whenever she feels her mission is completed.” Iroh smiled, “After all, didn’t you say (Y/n) could do anything?”

Zuko contemplated his uncle’s words for a few moments, his eyes glaring down at his boots. “After I find the avatar, I’ll travel the world until I find her.”

“And then what?” Iroh asked, concern taking over his features. 

“I’ll ask her why she turned against the Fire Nation and then I’ll bring her home because I’ll forgive her no matter what.” Zuko scoffed. 

“What if she doesn’t want to come home?” Iroh reminded gently.

‘“Well she has no choice!” Zuko snapped, fire engulfing his hands, “Today marks two years since she left me! She’s had this much time to roam the Earth Nation, it’ll be about time she stays with me! We can go back to the way we used to be, we can be happy.”

“Zuko…” Iroh spoke softly with a frown, “It’s not good to cling to the past. You can make happiness with the present but you need to let go of-”

“I won’t let go, Uncle, leave me!” Zuko yelled, turning his back on the older man, his eyes falling to the turbulent waves. Footsteps echoed further and further until it was just Zuko and the ocean. Pain erupted in his chest as Zuko’s eyes stung with tears, “I will find you, (Y/n), just give me some time.”

In a little Earth village on the coast, a girl with black eyes, long black hair with a small bun on the top, gazed at the moonlit ocean. She sat on the dock with her eyes to the horizon and her mind racing. It had been two years since her life made a complete 360 and she had waved away the life she led before. No more servants, fancy meals,and rigid training schedules.

Light footsteps echoed on the dock, “It’s time for dinner, let’s go home.”

The black haired girl stood up, stretching before turning to the older woman with a smile. “Can you believe it’s been two years already, Seiko?”

“Two years? You’ve been here that long?” Seiko asked with surprise as the girl followed her away from the docks and back to the little hut they called home in their small coastal village. “It’s been two years of you eating my food?”

Melodic laughter graced Seiko, the black haired girl too used to her biting tone and heatless words, “I do other things!” The protest was riddled with laughter as a pale hand reached out cradling a gentle ball of flames, illuminating the path in front of them.

“You’re right. It’s nice to have extra help.” Seiko admitted. Later as Seiko watched the younger girl celebrate over sliced oranges and freshly made porridge, a pressing question came to mind. ”Do you miss your home?”

A sad smile crossed the girl’s face, hands gently laying down the bowl on the makeshift table. “I like it here. I like being close to the oranges, and I like how there’s food here I've never tried like oranges. I like the people, especially you since you take care of me,” The girl explained, “but I do miss my family, my best friend, my home, the customs, and even all the spicy food.” 

“Are you happy?” Seiko asked softly.

“I think so, but I’ll always miss the part of me I’ve had to hide and I wish I could’ve said a proper goodbye instead of faking my death.” She admitted. 

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they continued to eat, only to be broken again by Seiko. “The dry flower you carry around, why is it so important to you?” Seiko didn’t miss the glimmer of unshed tears in her eye as her hand drifted to a deep pocket in her robes, pulling out a small red pouch that contained a dry flower. 

“It’s called a fire lily, it only blooms once a year. My best friend gave it to me when he said he wanted to marry me.” She laughed, her voice cracking a bit. “We were still kids when he gave it to me and I said yes.”

“You’re still a child.” Seiko reminded the 15 year old girl.

“Oh yeah...well I meant even younger.” The girl laughed before tucking the pouch away.

“I hope you get to see him again, (Y/n).” Seiko smiled.

“I do too.” (Y/n) admitted with a laugh, as she wiped away a few tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first work on ATLA, it's not my best but I really wanted to write about Sifu Hotman. Please let me know if you'd like to see this turn into a full length (but short) story. Cross posted on: tumblr and Quotev.


End file.
